It's Not Blood Bonds
by Faryn Queens
Summary: Blair's engagement to Louis is off the second she realizes her baby is Chuck's. It's not about blood bonds. TWO SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a two-shot that I started writing early on in the season. I kind of got bored with it but I figured I might aswell post it for fun.

**Maybe it's not blood bonds that make us a family, perhaps it's the people that know our secrets and love us anyway, so we can finally be ourselves. -XOXO, Gossip Girl.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(IT'S NOT BLOOD BONDS)**

"I can't lie to Louis," she spoke to Serena.

"Then don't," Serena said simply holding on to Blair's shaky hands and steadying them.

"I don't love him," she sighed. "Not the way I should at least," she closed her eyes. "But if this is his baby..." she inhaled harshly.

"I think you should read the results before you get worked up B," she kissed her friend's forehead to comfort her, then handed over the envelope.

"I'm sorry,...I just,...I only want to get married once. I don't want to turn out like your mom,...no offence. To each their own...I just want to get married once. I want to get married and know it's forever. Why else would people get married if it was something you do more than once right? again, no offence to your mom"

"None taken,..." Serena smiled softly, her light, coquettish giggle instantly putting Blair at ease. "You really can't see yourself falling back in love with him?" Serena asked.

"I can't see that marrying a man based on what _might_ evolve between us would be good in any context" she let out a sigh and Serena smiled. "Regardless if he's the father of my baby or not,"

"You're right B," she held her hand.

"S?" she asked desperate.

"Yeah?"

"What if Louis is the father and Chuck doesn't want to be with me?" she pressed her lips together. "What if no man wants to be with me?"

"B," Serena sighed hugging Blair tightly. "...there are amazing men out there and I think Chuck might be one," she smiled assuringly. "You have to open that envelope,"

"Okay, I'm going to go home," Blair stood taking the envelope and stuffing it in her bag.

"Blair..."

"I'm going to open it. But I need to be alone," she assured her friend.

"Okay," Serena nodded. "Call me if you need me?"

"I will," she smiled.

**XOXOXOX**

Dan was just about to slip into bed when there was a knock at the door. Hoping it was Blair he walked quickly across the loft to answer. In the back of his mind he knew his hopes were a far cry from coming true. She was engaged and pregnant with her fiance's baby. If there was no chance for them before, there certainly wasn't a speck of a chance now. The door opened and Dan fell stunned as she brunette looked up at him with worry and fear. Usually she'd brush past him but today she just stood in place. He knew something was wrong long before her eyes welled up and her shoulders began to shake with breathy unconsolable cries.

"Blair,...Blair..." Dan couldn't have pulled her into his arms any faster. "What happened?, what's wrong?" he squeezed her against his chest hoping she'd stop for a minute and give an explanation. Without words she caught some composure and lifted her bare hand to show Dan the absence of her Harry Winston. "Oh, no..." he swallowed hard feeling so much sympathy for her. Before letting go of her he reached up and grabbed a box of tissues off the kitchen counter and wiped her face of tears. "Come over here," he brought her to the couch and she sat. Still Blair kept mum, Dan had so many questions but instead of demanding information he sat with her and held her hand. She'd tell him what happened when she was ready. Her head found a familiar place on his chest and he rested his chin on her head, rubbing her arm in a soft and comforting pattern. It almost startled Dan when she found her voice box and began to speak.

Cutting the quiet, Blair's voice began in a low tone. "_It's not Louis' baby_..." when the initial shock wore off, Dan kissed the top of her head without a word. "I can't live a lie,"

"I'm proud of you," he said still running his hand up and down her shoulder. Blair's eyes closed and she revelled in the relaxing atmosphere. "That was brave,...and the right thing to do" he continued.

"I don't know why i'm so upset," she admitted that it was absurd for her to be crying when this is what she wanted. She didn't want to marry Louis and now she had the perfect excuse to call of her wedding but the look on Louis' face after she told him she's been lying to him for a month was one of the most painful things she'd ever done. She also hated that she lied to Dan and told him she opened the envelope.

"I'm going to tell Chuck the truth tomorrow," she sniffed. Dan felt his heart drop a little in hearing the name.

"...That's a good idea" he nodded.

"Do you think i'm a terrible person for lying?" she ran her fingers under her eyes as tears rolled on to her cheeks.

"You're not a terrible person Blair." she sniffled and Dan offered a warm smile. "You were scared,...you're making things right" he pulled her close to him. "You could have told me though,"

"Dan,...I'm going to be honest. I didn't open the envelope until tonight..."

"Blair,..." he breathed.

"I know...but i felt like if I kept positive and told myself it was Louis' everything would be fine. But it's not fine. I don't love him..."

Dan inhaled harshly. "Wow..."

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked.

"Of course,...of course you can," he rested his head on the top of her curls. "Why don't we watch a movie?,...you wanna watch a movie?" his hand rubbed her shoulder.

"You don't want to know the details?" she looked up at him. "You don't want to know what Louis said?"

"It's none of my business, you're here,...i'm not going to pry anything out of you"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

It took Blair two days of gaining courage and insistances from Dan to finally tell Chuck. He told her he would be there if she needed him and then politely asked her to leave because he was meeting with clients. Blair found it offensive the way he brushed off this information that he was going to be a father and continued on with his daily business. "So, If you don't mind..." he said quietly.

"Oh, no sure...I'll talk to you later?"

"Yes. I'll call you tonight,"

Blair waited for Chuck's phone call at Dan's. She seemed relieved today. She and Dan ate pizza and he lightened the mood with jokes about how funny it was going to be to see Blair with spit up on her shoulder. "Why would you say that?" she looked appalled while laying on his couch.

"I'm just saying...do you know how many shirts i went through with Milo? all I did was laundry," he chuckled.

"Maybe Milo was just a pukey baby...I wouldn't expect anything else from a child created by Georgina" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh of course," Dan shook his head. "So I suppose your baby is going to be born with impeccable style and Eddie Haskell tendencies..."

"Chuck is not that bad!" she gave him a light smack.

"I was talking about you," he laughed out loud as her face contorted.

"My child is going to be the epitome of class. He's going to be well dressed and mild mannered..."

"Says who?" Dan questioned.

"Mother's intuition," she answered with ease.

"Does your mother's intuition tell you that this is a boy," he touched her stomach lightly and warm feeling rushed over her. For whatever reason, Dan just made this so real for her.

"Yes,..." she smiled smugly. "This is a boy," she said with absolute confidence before her phone began to ring. Dan's hand lifted from her stomach as she sat upright and looked at the display. "It's Chuck," she squeezed Dan's shoulder with happiness before she got up to take the private call. Dan sat waiting on the couch thinking this might be the longest waiting period of his life. He was wrong when Blair emerged from his bedroom less than a minute later.

"So?" Dan asked as she approached him.

"He's really busy this week so we're going to have lunch tomorrow and discuss everything,"

"What is there to discuss exactly?" Dan asked with a slight eyebrow raise. "You love him, he supposedly loves you and you're pregnant with his baby...did I miss something?

"It's a little complicated Dan, I don't expect you to understand," she hummed regaining her position on the couch.

"No,..." he closed his eyes briefly. "What is complicated?" he stared at her trying to wrap his mind around the technicalities.

"It's Chuck,..." she said simply. "I have to ease him into this,"

"You dont have to do anything. He shouldn't be eased into anything...this is happening and he needs to step up to the plate..."

"Baseball metaphors Dan?..." Blair sighed. "This is exactly why I don't expect you to understand. Chuck and I function differently..."

"It's not normal..."

"Of course it's not. We've never been normal. How am I supposed to show up and say "Hey, i'm pregnant," and expect him to drop everything for me,.he has other things going on that he needs to deal with.."

"He needs to deal with you," Dan said quietly. "You didn't get yourself into this situation alone Blair. This is just as much his responsibility as it's yours,..."

"and I'm doing just fine without him Humphrey," Dan winced at her sudden shift back to using his last-name. "I can take care of myself, i'm a big girl. I'm pregnant, not disabled..."

"_No, you can't_" Dan said softly. When he saw Blair's eyebrows raised he knew she heard him, he wished she hadn't.

"What do you mean?" she looked offended.

"You've been living with me for the past two days," he reminded her.

"And?"

"And you should be living with Chuck, Blair,"

"I can't believe you just said that," she stood from the couch. "I thought we were friends..."

"Blair,.." Dan sighed. "We are," he stood up with her. "But think about what is happening right now."

"Fine, I'll leave," she swallowed.

"No, I don't want you to leave" he squeezed her hand. "I'm not saying this to get you to leave. I'm saying this so you realize that Chuck should want you to be with him right now," He looked down at her doe eyes. "Has he even offered for you to stay with him?"

"..."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**One more after this. The next chapter will go month by month and then year by year. -FQ**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I really just want this off my computer. I meant to finish it back in season 5 when this was an actual issue but I got sidetracked. It feels so wrong to have all this written stuff on my computer without posting it. Seems like such a waste. I'll try and post for all my fics by the end of the year. Lord knows I have files and files of writing. I don't know if anyone is even interested in this anymore and I don't think it's very good but...enjoy I suppose :P

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Alexander_

A strong, kind and thoughtful name, turned into Lex. We inadvertently gave our son the moniker an infamous, comic-book villain. To our relief, Lex never took an interest in bow-ties or the colour purple.

Instances when someone would approach and comment that Lex looked just like me, happened far too often.

"He has your eyes,"

No

"He has your lips,"

No

"he really takes after you,"

No

"He has your smile,"

No

"When he smiles, he looks just like you,"

No.

It's amazing what people will see when they want to see it. For years i'd shrug off those comments, I didn't need to explain anything to people in the grocery store or on the playground. I wasn't required to list the reasons why it impossible for him to look just like me. I'm his dad and it doesn't really matter if we're not united by blood bonds.

I've read countless articles and scholarly journals about relationships between adopted children but I never seemed to find a story like my own. I know i'm not alone, I just haven't found anyone willing to write about their situation. The reason for reading them, was to be aware of the changes that may occur when my biological child was born. I hoped and prayed we'd have a girl. Lex and I had a special bond from the start and I didn't want anything to jeopardize that. While I disagreed with many of the readings I had read, I couldn't deny the one thing that was brought up over and over in countless texts. 'You love adopted children differently' and not for better or for worse, just differently. Lex always knew I wasn't his biological father, we never kept that from him. He knew he had a biological father somewhere out in the world but I was the only dad he'd ever known and it didn't make any difference to him.

As he got older he would curiously ask about his 'real dad', I never liked the term 'real-dad' and i'd correct him with 'biological father' as often as possible. I was the one who read to him every night, made his breakfast, and taught him how to read long before kindergarten. I was there when he took his first steps, I watched as he was born, and was second to hold him only after Blair. I am his 'real' dad. -Dan.

**_Flashback_**

"I think it's unnecessary that anyone be in the room other than the medical staff," Chuck crossed his leg over the other.

"I think I think she wants you to be there," Dan explained. Chuck ignored him and stood, shrugging in his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Dan asked concerned.

"I'll be in the lounge waiting for the child's imminent arrival,"

"Yeah,..Chuck,.." Dan threw his head back slightly frustrated. "That's not going to cut it. She wants you to support her, she wants you in there with her,"

"And I told you, i'm not prepared to do that,"

"What are you afraid of?" Dan asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything. I feel as though she does not need anything or anyone to distract her from the task at hand," his voice was void of any emotion.

"I'm sorry what?...The task at hand?..are you a robot?"

"You're making me antsy sit down," Chuck demanded. Dan couldn't help it. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and he couldn't sit, he was much too excited. After a moment of silence Dan took a breath and tried to persuade him again.

"Chuck she's scared. She's terrified and needs someone in there to hold her hand through this,"

"I don't want her to be scared,"

"I know you don't, so go in there"

"I'm not willing to do that,"

"If you're not going then I will," Dan stood. "I'm not going to leave her like this,"

"No, you will not,,...You are not going to witness the birth of my son," Chuck stood. Dan was thankful that his tactic worked as Chuck walked down the hall. Dan sat in the waiting room for a few minutes trying desperately to focus on his book but finding the anticipation steering his focus away. His phone chimed and got a call from from Blair,

**Where's Chuck? -B**

Dan groaned before replying.

**I thought he was in there with you- D**

XOXOXOX

"His name is Lex Lucas, Dan..." Blair sighed when he came home from kindergarten with artwork and activity pages all signed with his new nickname. Apparently there were three Alexanders in his class. One was shortened to Alex, one was shortened to Al, which only left Lex. "He sounds like a criminal!"

"Well, in all fairness, the Humphrey kind of takes the edge off," Dan chuckled while inspecting his crayon handwriting then using a magnet to secure it to the fridge.

On Lex's eighth birthday Chuck called Blair and asked to meet with his son..HIS son. After all this time, he picks up the phone and asked to meet him. Blair was apprehensive. She told him no. I was the one that eventually convinced her that it was his right. I looked calm on the outside but my mind raced. What if he liked Chuck better? What if he wanted to live with him? I almost changed my mind several times during the days that led up to their meeting. Once the day finally came, I occupied myself with work. Writing and writing and researching what I was getting into now that Blair was in her third trimester.

"That was quick,"

Blair waited until Lex was out of ear shot. "He didn't even show up..." she whispered. Dan made a painful sound and closed his eyes hoping Lex wasn't too upset.

"Maybe it was just too scary for Chuck?" Dan offered getting up out of his swivel chair.

"Please don't defend him,"she said as he pulled her into a hug.

Later that night Blair received a phone-call from Chuck. Without an apology he explained something came up at work and that he'd love to meet with him the next day. Blair took a deep breath and agreed.

XOXOXOXOX

"I'm just going to my doctor's appointment. I'll be twenty minutes tops. If you need anything just call me okay?" she placed a cell phone in his hand.

"I'll be fine mom," he assured her looking quite excited about getting to meet his 'dad' "You make him sound like a monster," he laughed lightly.

"Well..." Blair sighed when a familiar voice caught her off guard.

"Blair," he greeted warmly. "Wow," he said lowly as his eyes zeroed in on her belly. Blair hadn't seen Chuck in forever. He moved shortly after Lex was born and she didn't really feel the need to keep contact. Neither did he.

"Chuck," she cleared her throat. When all the awkward introductions were done Blair reluctantly made her way out of the restaurant.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So you have a little brother or sister coming then?" Chuck smiled carefully.

"Uh yeah," Lex nodded.

"You look a lot like your mom," Chuck's eyes traced Lex's face until he became unfortable.

"Yeah I get that a lot,"

"You seem very mature for your age. You're what...?"

"Almost nine," he answered thinking maybe Chuck should know that.

"I uh...I brought you this baseball," Chuck handed over his prized, signed baseball in a plexi-glass case. "It was mine when I was younger so..."

"Thanks..." he said awkwardly accepting the baseball in a glass box.

"Something wrong?" he smiled proudly as the boy starred at the ball.

"...umm,..." he took a breath. "I like...soccer," he looked up.

"Oh,.." Chuck nodded. "Well,...that's okay" he smiled assuring the boy that he didn't have to take the ball.

Blair appeared in the doorway about twenty minutes later. She heard them set another day to meet again. Blair was surprised to see her son completely at ease around Chuck and looking like he was having a good time. It was a relief and it was heart warming but something ached for Dan right up until the moment Lex said bye.

"Well, It was really nice meeting you _Chuck_," he shook his hand with a firm grip of a young man.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So you're going to plan on seeing him once a month?" Dan asked Lex.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I think that's a good idea," Dan smiled surprising himself that he was this happy for his son.

"I think once a year would have been sufficient but..." Blair rolled her eyes as Lex interupted her.

"Dad, can we order dinner now? i'm starving,"

"You just had lunch with Chuck like an hour ago," he raised his brows.

"I didn't like what Chuck ordered...," he laughed.

"Okay yeah...go pick something out,"

As Lex went and ordered too much Indian food, Blair offered Dan a box of bright, pink macarons and an enormous smile.


End file.
